The Administrative Core of the Brandeis/Harvard Center to Improve System Performance of Substance Use Disorder Treatment provides the organizational and administrative structure to ensure interaction and collaboration among the multi-disciplinary investigators involved in Component Research Projects, monitor ongoing progress, and identify activities that need expansion or reduction or require additional or reallocated resources, and facilitate outreach to potential collaborators and audiences. The structure of the Administrative Core consists of an Internal Advisory Board (IAB) and a Scientific Advisory Board (SAB) guided by the Center Director and Co-Directors. The Center Director has responsibility for the overall coordination and development of the Center and providing the vision and leadership that positions the Center as a productive national resource on the impact of payment approaches and delivery system changes on access, cost and quality of SUD treatment services. The Administrative Core dovetails with the Research Support Core, which provides the actual research, training, and dissemination activities and which encourages the incubation of new ideas related to the Center?s theme. Under the Center Director?s leadership, supported by the Co-Directors and Deputy Directors, the IAB provides the main locus of coordination within the Center and will ensure that the Center is meeting its aims: manage administrative aspects of the Center; set priorities; evaluate Center activities, quality, and synergy; promote collaboration within and outside of the Center; facilitate interaction with the SAB; and oversee a communications strategy that promotes ongoing engagement, translation, dissemination and other efforts to enhance visibility of the Center and its activities. The SAB will provide objective advice on and assessment of Center activities, component and emergent research, and products for dissemination, as well as facilitating access to avenues for dissemination. A broad range of stakeholders will serve on the SAB, offering invaluable practical advice about the real world of SUD service delivery and aiding our efforts to focus our research on relevant issues, dialogue with stakeholders, and disseminate our findings to the research user community, including providers, states, and other policymakers. The Administrative Core is distinguished from the Research Support Core by its focus on the management aspects of the Center. Its role is critical to the success of the Center, and facilitates the advancement of the science related to the Center?s research.